Oggy Splits Hairs
}} Oggy Splits Hairs is the 43rd episode of Season 4. Plot Oggy and Jack opens a business on hair salon using Oggy's house a business premise (fixed asset). After starting this business, they wait for their first customer. From the vent above, Joey is spy and eavesdropping on the duo, while Marky and Dee Dee attempt to do hair grooming but it turns out to be a little unsuccessful. The cat duo continue waiting and doze off until a first customer has arrived and it turns out to be Bob much to Jack's dismay. Oggy escorts Bob to the salon chair to get his fur groomed. Back at the vent, Marky and Dee Dee somehow have their hair successfully groomed. Joey has a malicious plan to sabotage things and brings Marky and Dee Dee along with him. Oggy turns the blue faucet with sprays out cool water and starts washing Bob's head. But Joey turns the red faucet on that the water has become hot instead that Bob screams out loud being scalded. He then boxes Oggy up as the cockroaches laugh and took all three bottle of hair shampoo, unknown to Oggy. They apply the shampoo from these three bottles and run off while Oggy find another shampoo bottle and apply some on Bob. Then, Oggy starts scrubbing Bob's hair but it gets very bubbly that Oggy cannot see where he is going and accidently rammed on Bob's hip. Bob retaliates by beating Oggy (for the second time) for invading his private space. Meanwhile, Jack makes a few skeptical lines on dogs and their groomed fur. Oggy grabs the salon robe and put it on for Bob. Then, Bob sits on the grooming chair as Oggy prepares for the haircut. But the cockroaches play dirtily by adjusting the seat high that Bob hits the ceiling and moves the chair, dragging Bob on the ceiling while Oggy chases after them. Meanwhile, Jack receives a phone call from Olivia (Oggy's girlfriend). After the chasing stop, Oggy finally lowers the chair and tells Bob that everything is O.K. but Bob beats Oggy up for the third time and hangs him on the wall coat rack. Just as Jack finishes drawing and figuring out how to groom dogs, he sees a beaten up Oggy hung and Bob whistling. Jack nervously sketches on Bob's head and checks at every angle. He picks a sharp-tipped safety scissors from his grooming kit. First, he places a warm towel on Bob's head that calms Bob down and puts him to slumber. Before Jack starts, he gets another call from Olivia. While he is answering halfway, the roaches crush Jack with a steamer which they use it to heat Jack up and swing him sending him to the wall next to Oggy. The cockroaches then evilly shave and cut lots of Bob's fur as Oggy helplessly watches. Joey removes the towel and Bob wakes and out of his devastation, he is looks ugly. Jack gets being dazed but see Bob being furious and gets brutally beaten up and hung next to Oggy. After Bob beating Jack, he storms off without paying them. Olivia just arrives and sees Bob's new look. She then takes several photos of Bob while posing in different positions with pleasure. The cockroaches laugh at Bob, but Oggy somehow breaks free and swats them. He then spanks their buttocks 100 times as their punishment for all their evil and dirty sabotage and Jack laughs back at them. After that, the cat duo decide to close the business for good but there are a lot of customers who want to have the haircut similar to Bob as shown in magazines. They both smile as they are back in business. As the customers are waiting outside, Oggy and Jack request them to help, but the cockroaches who are on bed with three ice packs on their butts, refuse to help as they knew about Oggy's and Jack's intention of punishing them by beating their backsides. The episode ends. Gallery IMG_20190723_193017.jpg IMG_20190723_193024.jpg IMG_20190723_193031.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)